Any Name Would be as Sweet
by Glasya Labolas Writes
Summary: Psyche gets his sugar fix, one way or another. [Continuation of Babbling Brook.]


When Sakuraya began to walk, she would trot behind her parents while they went about their chores or would help herself to the toys scattered about her bedroom. Hibiya would glow during their tea breaks as Sakuraya would climb onto the couch to nestle alongside of them and mime along with her own tea set, and Delic would praise his proper little princess when she eagerly helped clean up when he would tidy up. She enjoyed mimicking her parents' actions, but, ultimately, Sakuraya was simply a well-mannered child in nature.

When Psyche began to walk, however, Hibiya had never felt so much stress in their life. The apartment was still baby-proofed, but that wouldn't stop Psyche from trying to rip open the cabinets where the cleaning products were kept or stop him from running away with a (usually sharp) eating utensil that had been left unsupervised for a brief moment. He would try to climb every single piece of furniture in the apartment, from their bookshelves to even the toilet. Of course, Psyche had fallen in at that attempt, and poor Hibiya hadn't been able to locate the little brunet until they noticed and followed the wet footprints leading from the bathroom. His behavior was fairly typical and normal for his age, but the boy could be so anxiety-inducing with his overwhelming curiosity and adventurous nature.

Delic suppresses the urge to laugh when he enters the kitchen for a drink and spots Psyche pushing a chair up to the counter-tops. He'll have to tell Hibiya about this to warn them, but what can they even do about it? Lock their dining table chairs away like they have their forks and knives?

Psyche's pulling out the towel drawer to use as leverage to climb onto the counter-top when Delic finally swoops in, scooping up the petite brunet in his arms. "Hey there, my little mountain climber. What're you looking for?"

Psyche fusses momentarily, fidgeting over his lack of freedom, before pointing at the colorful tins on the counter. "Cookie," he whines with a pout. To no one's surprise, Psyche had begun learning to talk quicker than most, graduating from baby babbling to some words and the rare disjointed sentence.

"Ooh, I see," Delic hums with a smile. He curves his head to peer over his shoulder at the empty doorway leading to the living room before reaching towards the tin, to Psyche's immense delight.

" _Don't you dare give that child sugar,_ " Hibiya's authoritative voice warns from the living room couch.

The blond's head jerks back to the empty doorway, his eyes wide with surprise at being caught. " _How_ do they know?" Delic quietly asks Psyche as he re-situates the sad brunet in his arm. Hibiya glares minutely at the laundry they're folding as Sakuraya muffles her giggle with both hands.

Psyche's eyes have widened as well, his bottom lip jutting out with his pout and his hands tugging his father's shirt. "Cookie?"

Delic smiles, a slight sad quirk to his lips. "Sorry, gumdrop. No cookies for us."

Psyche pushes at Delic's chest to be put down, immediately running off as the blond deposits him on the floor. Drink forgotten and curiosity piqued, Delic follows the brunet as he trots all the way back to Sakuraya's bedroom. Psyche squirrels under the bed, cueing an amused but confused smile from the blond.

"What're you-" Delic begins to ask when the noisy crinkles of plastic wrapping comes from under the bed. He drops down to his knees instantly, bending to peer under the bed and at Psyche, now with a large, pink bag of candies in his grip. Brightly colored wrappers are scattered under the bed, the bag of candy clearly having been hidden there for awhile.

"So _that's_ where my Strawberry Bubble Bops disappeared to! You-" Delic begins to accuse, his head shooting up and away as he re-realizes where he is. " _Sakuraya._ "

"Daddy," Psyche's voice coos. Delic blinks, his eyes darting back to the edge of the bed as the brunet's tiny hand comes out from under the bed and drops one of the small candies onto the floor for him.

"Aw, thank you, Psyche. Eat up before your mother finds out-"

" _Finds out?_ "

Delic's head whips to the doorway where Hibiya stands, laundry basket in their arms and a glare present on their face. Curiously peering around the brunet's legs is Sakuraya. Her eyes widen as she realizes what's been found out and she spins on her heels, running from the scene of the crime.

"Thief!" Delic yells, pointing at the fleeing brunette and rising to chase. Hibiya hugs the basket to their chest with a huff as the blond brushes past them.

"Thief," Psyche repeats, another wrapper crinkling open between his fingers.

Hibiya's eyes narrow at the edge of the bed at the sound. "Psyche, do you have candy under there?"

The room goes silent for a moment before the brunet's small voice says, "No."

"Psyche..." Hibiya warns as there's suddenly a rushed noise of crinkling wrappers. Hibiya's mouth opens with shock as they hurriedly put down the basket to peer under the bed.

"No candy!" Psyche's very garbled voice announces as Hibiya finally gets on their knees by the side of the bed and sees the brunet's stuffed, puffed out cheeks.

" _Psyche!_ " They shout as their eyes go wider. " _Sakuraya!_ "


End file.
